


Warm Me Up

by ItsAutumnHereFriend



Series: Kisses For You [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAutumnHereFriend/pseuds/ItsAutumnHereFriend
Summary: It's cold, and Akira would rather have you warm him up.  Lucky for him, you wouldn't want to be in anyone else's arms.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have had such a difficult time trying to write literally any scenario with Akira. Every plot I had just wasn't perfect enough :') This fic was inspired by Gintama's third ending!

It wasn't the snow nor the wind that brought chills down your spine, it was Akira's gentle touches, just as tender as the falling snow.

The snowflakes had been kind, drawing Akira's attention long enough for his fingers to caress your cheek, to "wipe off the snow," he says, but the cheeky grin he has says otherwise. You sigh, but you lean towards him, pressing a kiss on his lips.

"You're cold," you murmur. 

Akira brings you closer towards him with the touch of his hands on your hips. A "will you warm me up?" falls past his lips just as carefree as the snowflakes passing by.

You stare at him, and he blinks innocently at you. Although he is far from being such a thing.

He's about to laugh the situation off, thinking he's made you uncomfortable, but you place your hands against his cheeks before he can get a single sigh out.

He screeches, his hands on your hips clutch your jeans just a bit tighter as he jumps from the cold bite of your hands; and pull him down towards you. A breath escapes past his lips as your own connects with his.

You don't want to part from him. You never do once you kiss him, and as Akira pushes you even closer until you're flesh between him, do you understand that he couldn't bear parting with you either. 

It was like the snow had wrapped itself around your shoulders, wrapped itself around Akira's, and tugged the two of you together; a warmth that otherwise could not be felt.

And you do part, but the blanket does not. You're encapsulated in warmth, especially when Akira had rested his chin on the top of your head, silently willing for an eternity in your arms.

You hug him tight, and you wonder how long miracles can last as the snowflakes seem to be blinking in and out of existence, like stars twinkling -- winking at you.

You almost laugh. Maybe miracles are in abundance within Akira's arms. Maybe they even last forever, for as long as forever can be. 


End file.
